When the TARDIS Runs Out of Fuel
by readandwrite4evernever20
Summary: The Doctor forgets to refuel the TARDIS, stranding the trio in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The Doctor has to call in two people whom he trusts completely-his 9th and 10th selves. Madness is ure to ensue!


Amy leaned against the TARDIS controls, watching the Doctor as he anxiously scanned their surroundings. "This is not good, very not good, EXTREMELY not good," he mumbled.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say we're not landing in Rio," Amy snorted, shaking her head. Rory stumbled in, still groggy and in his pajamas. Amy smiled and hugged him, still keeping a watchful eye on the Doctor.

The Doctor grimaced. "No, we're not going to _Rio_. We are currently floating amid the Atlantic Ocean, not to mention the TARDIS is out of fuel, and without fuel, we can't go anywhere, no other place, no other time, and _especially_ not _Rio_!" He ran his hands through his bouncy hair, staring at the screen despairingly.

Rory stretched his arms above his head. "So, why don't you just call for help?" he yawned, causing the Doctor to look even more irritated than before.

"_Because_, Mr. Pond," the Doctor snapped, ignoring Rory's protests to the use of Amy's last name insted of his, "without fuel, I _can't_ call for help!" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I don't suppose either of you has a mobile phone?"

Amy looked sheepish. "Well, I _did_, but the image of the Silent on it completely fried the wiring in it, apparently," she explained.

Rory dug through the pockets of his flannel bottoms, producing his own mobile. "Here we go," he announced, holding it up triumphantly. The Doctor snatched it from his hands, snapping it open.

"Rory, are you aware that your phone's battery is _dead_?" the Doctor queried frustratedly, handing him back the phone.

"Oh, come on, Doctor," Amy dismissed, "you can find a way to send out a call for help, can't you? Come on, you saved an entire ship with a Christmas carol! You can do it, I know you can!"

The Doctor half-grinned. "I appreciate your support, Ponds. I'll think of something, don't you worry one bit. Now, how can I send out a message without power?" he asked rhetorically. The lights fizzled out, adding emphasis to his words.

Amy shrugged. "Didn't River send you a message on your psychic paper once?"

The Doctor's smile broadened, and he grabbed Amy's head and planted a quick kiss on her fiery hair. She blushed, and Rory frowned. "Amy, you are brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, whipping out the paper in question. He furrowed his eyebrows. "The only problem is... I can recieve messages on this, but I could only send a message to an identical one..." he snapped his eyes shut, his grip on the paper tightening as he sent the message. The instant he was done, he tossed the paper into the air, dashing like a madman around the TARDIS controls. "Okay, Amy, Rory. A lot of things are going to happen very quickly, if not at the same time. I need you to listen carefully. The only other identical psychic paper belongs to me-in the past or future. I called two of my past selves here, and took the shields down, thus merging all three versions of the TARDIS. That should provide enough fuel for us to get out of here. Now, in a few minutes, there will be two more of me in this TARDIS. They cannot see or touch me, as that would cause a HUGE paradox. They also can't interact with each other. So, I need you two to each take one of my other selves and keep us all apart at all costs. Clear?"

They nodded hesitantly, not quite understanding his mile-a-minute speech. Rory gave Amy a nervous glance. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to soothe his anxiety.

Amy was suddenly knocked to the ground as a tall, thin man in a pin-stripe suit ran into her at full speed. "Sorry," he apologized quickly, not pausing from his current path of motion. Amy's eyes bulged as she realized that this must have been the Doctor in one of his earlier regenerations. She couldn't help noticing how well he pulled off those tight pants... Rory seemed to follow her gaze, and his resulting expression was that of a sad puppy.

The 11th Doctor sped down the corridor behind Amy, passing her a small note as he passed her. She unfolded it, skimming through as fast as she could: _Amy, sorry I had to leave so quickly. The one with the spiky brown hair and glasses is the tenth, the one in the leather jacket is the ninth. Tell them that our TARDISes only need to remain merged until I can get to the Rift to refuel. Thank you. ~the Doctor_

Amy looked up from the small piece of paper, searching for the second man mentioned. Sure enough, there was a stocky middle-aged man with short-cut hair and bright blue eyes staring worriedly at the screen. A blonde woman in a Union Jack t-shirt stood beside him, peering over his shoulder. The way he held her hand made Amy just a tad jealous. Rory appeared to have recieved a note as well, and was already explaining the situation to Nine. Amy relocated Ten, and noticed another man by his side, donning a WW2 jacket and a flirtatious smile. She took each of their hands, despite Ten's protests, and led them down the stairs to the room she and Rory shared.

Once the door was firmly shut, Ten began firing questions. "Who are you? How did you get in my TARDIS? What did you do, change the desktop theme? I rather like the coral..."

Amy held up a hand. "Woah, slow down, Doctor. I am.. a future companion. I _live_ here. I haven't a clue what the desktop theme even is, though I'm sure the coral was very nice. My Doctor ran and hid down some hallway to avoid a paradox, apparently, leaving Rory and I to deal with you on our own. He said to tell you that his TARDIS and your TARDIS have to remain merged until the autopilot can get it to the Rift to refuel. genious that he is, he landed us in the middle of an ocean with no fuel left."

The other man poked his head into their conversation. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I have a question, _Amy_. What is your current relationship status? Dating? Single?" He flashed her a smile.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Married, you flirt. Not that the former Kiss-o-Gram should be talking."

"So I gather you have experience kissing?" he ventured, batting his eyes.

The tenth Doctor placed one hand on Jack's face, pushing him away. "Jack, is there a single life form in the universe you don't want to snog?" As Jack contemplated the question, 10 turned to Amy. "So we have to get the TARDIS to the Rift? That's easy," he assured her with a wide smile, "I just have to get to the controls so..."

"Oh, no you don't, pretty boy," Amy blocked his path to the door. "My Doctor said that the TARDIS is on autopilot, which means that it doesn not require you or any other _form_ of you to steer it!" The TARDIS lurched sideways, knocking them all to the floor. Amy glared at the tenth Doctor's smug look. "Just go fly this stupid thing!" she grumbled from the ground. She dusted herself off and followed Ten to the control room where he was already flicking switched and pulling levers.

"Rose!" 10 exclaimed as she strolled in behind Rory. She raised an eyebrow at him as he ran towards her. Amy shoved Rose down another hallway, urging 10 to continue. Her Doctor rushed in with a huge fake mustache, sunglasses, and a fez.

"What are you doing, you bloody idiot?" Amy shouted at him, trying to get him to leave the room and avoid a paradox.

"This bloke has no clue how to correctly steer the TARDIS!" the eleventh Doctor hissed into her ear, adjusting a dial as he spoke. The TARDIS wheezed to a halt. Rory and 9 backed into the room, 9 clearly threatening Rory in an inaudible whisper. Rory's eyes were wide and lip quivering. Amy slapped 9, grabbed Rory, and shot her Doctor an icy glare. "You sure were a jerk back then," she frowned.

"We're at the RIft!" Ten announced gallantly.

Jack popped his head in. "Ah, this is my stop," he laughed, trotting out the door.

Nine looked horrified. "Was that Jack? The former Time Agent?"

Eleven watched jack leave. "Oh, Jack's back."

Rory looked terribly conused, pointing an accusing finger at Nine. "You know him? But he's from your future!"

Ten stepped in. "Everybody knows Jack. Not necessarily a good thing..."

Eleven waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, he means well." He began tinkering with various attachments to the TARDIS controls, unattaching the three TARDISes. The other Doctors and Rose faded away. The Doctor collapsed against a wall, rubbing his hair exasperatedly. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ponds."

Amy slapped him in the face, snatching his fez in the process. "You promised me you'd never wear one again."

~The End~


End file.
